


Sólo por ti

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Soldiers, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Antes de salir a su siguiente misión, Bardock aprovecha la madrugada para ver dormir a Gine. ¿Cómo ella logró ganarse su frío corazón? ¿Cuánto había cambiado él, después de haberla conocido? Quizás, los recuerdos le darían una respuesta...
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Sólo por ti

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

—/—/—/—

**POV Bardock:**

Es extraño. No puedo calificarlo de otra forma. Hace cinco años, no hubiera imaginado llegar a este punto en mi vida. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en mis planes!

Los saiyajin compartimos una gran pasión por las batallas: es nuestra razón de vida, lo que nos hace poderosos frente a otros. Cualquiera diría lo mismo, de no ser porque tampoco somos muy expresivos. ¿Qué se puede hacer? Así es nuestra naturaleza; y en la vida tan activa que llevamos, poco importan los lazos de sangre. No es una prioridad y tampoco nos alcanza tiempo.

Se puede tener familia un día, y luego perderlos en un ataque. Hay quienes alardean de su fuerza, y después engendran descendientes con un nivel de batalla ínfimo. Una vergüenza que sólo puede desecharse enviándolos a cualquier parte del espacio. ¿Si viven? Cuestión de ellos, deben mostrarse dignos de sobrevivir.

Yo era así, la gran parte de mi vida. Sigo manteniendo esa idea; aunque dudo ejecutarla, de presentarse la ocasión. ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? Es obvio: ya soy padre. Es una etapa que jamás concebí alcanzar, y todo gracias a ti.

Ahora estás durmiendo con mucha tranquilidad: algo que no tendré, considerando todo lo que hago. La costumbre de acabar con otros seres, me ha quitado el remordimiento; sin embargo, hay veces en que mis sueños se ven asaltados por gritos de horror. No sé cómo explicarlo y tampoco estoy obligado a hacerlo; pero estoy seguro que tales pesadillas han disminuido, al tenerte a mi lado.

Gine… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Se equivocaron contigo al hacerte nacer en este planeta? No eres la saiyajin que el pueblo de Vejita esperaba. Incluso yo he pensado lo mismo, pero el destino tiene sus razones.

No te imaginas cuánto desprecié tu llegada al equipo. Tuve una adolescencia muy dura, conseguí la capitanía con mucho esfuerzo: ¡todo, para ser el hazmerreír de los demás! El rumor de tu ingreso fue la noticia de todo un mes, hablaban pestes de ti y de mí. Tu amabilidad y pobreza en las peleas puso en duda mi capacidad. Ésa fue la razón por la que te odiaba, por avergonzarme; y aunque no te lo diré nunca, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Conforme pasaban los días, esperaba que tu torpeza no arruinara nuestro trabajo. Hasta aposté con Toteppo por si sobrevivías a tu tercera purga y gané unas cuantas jarras de cerveza, gracias a ti. Muchos me cuestionaban por qué te mantenía en el escuadrón. ¿Para qué iba a rendir cuentas? Nunca lo hice, porque me incomodaba y además no hallaba respuestas a mi actitud.

Dime, Gine: ¿siempre te has empeñado en hacer idioteces, frente a los demás? ¿Qué demonios hacías cogiendo esos tallos a los que llamabas «flores», cuando debías vigilar el campo enemigo? ¿Por qué cerrabas los ojos, cada vez que te pedían exterminar a alguien? ¿En qué gastabas tu tiempo al mirar el horizonte?

Te juro que deseaba matarte por tanta incompetencia. Y quisiera conversar contigo un día de estos, para que me expliques las razones por las que hablamos la primera vez. Sí, sé que comenzó por un trozo de carne que te lancé, pero soy muy estúpido con estas cosas.

Te veía muy solitaria. De alguna forma, me recordaste a mí; aunque con la gran diferencia de que eras demasiado extraña. Apenas cruzamos unas palabras, las suficientes para buscarte de nuevo… conste, por simple curiosidad. No tenías el típico lenguaje de un saiyajin, te costaba hablar de muertes y escondías la mirada.

¡Siempre me ha gustado inspirar temor! Y contigo fue al revés: creo que la confianza te dio más libertad, tanto que a veces me hartaba de tu parloteo. No avanzaste mucho en las purgas, pero al menos luchabas. Debo admitir que te admiraba por eso.

Una vez, Toma me dijo que perdía el tiempo en entrenarte y lo golpeé. Me disgusta que intervengan en mi labor de capitán; aunque hubo algo más que a su tiempo no noté y supongo que por esa razón me alejé de ti. No quería que confundieran las cosas. Era más importante ser un buen guerrero, escalar a la altura de otros más fuertes. Siempre fue mi meta y nada se interpondría en ello.

Sólo duraste un año en el escuadrón. Una sorpresa para todos, a excepción mía: conocía tus progresos, pero no le veía sentido a las celebraciones. Fue un mes doloroso, y lo digo por ti. Te vi más recluida que nunca, entendiste mi distancia y el trato que alguna vez mantuvimos desapareció. No me reclamaste nada, para mi alivio. Parecía que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, hasta tu última purga. Recuerdo muy bien ese día: cometí el peor y mejor error de mi vida.

En primer lugar: ¿qué clase de estúpida se arriesgaría para salvar a otros? La respuesta está de más, así como relatar cada detalle de la emboscada. Sólo diré una palabra: impotencia. De haberme ridiculizado al salvarme, de verte malherida, de no haberte protegido. ¡Al diablo todo! Destrocé a cuanto salvaje se cruzó en mi camino y luego te tomé en mis brazos. Me desconocí por completo, hasta dejé a mi escuadrón para que cumpliera el exterminio.

Regresamos a Vejita, bajo la mentira de un trabajo impecable. Ninguno habló al respecto, tampoco te recriminaron. En cuanto a mí, esperaba que tal situación no volviera a repetirse. A veces siento que escuchaste mi pedido, porque renunciaste una semana después de tu recuperación. Para variar, no hubo reclamos de por medio, cada quien siguió su camino; pero ya no era lo mismo. Tuvieron que pasar meses para animarme a visitar la aldea donde vivías. Por rumores, supe que trabajabas en una distribuidora de carne: ¡al menos, tenía el hambre como excusa!

Fue en aquel instante, cuando descubrí una nueva faceta tuya. Si eras una pésima luchadora, tu sazón lo compensaba todo. En casi todas las misiones, la comida era un asco; así que era un lujo probar algo tuyo. Por cuatro meses, suspendieron mi temporada de purgas hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que mis visitas se hicieron seguidas. Estabas muy diferente: sonreías, ya no parecías tan tímida conmigo; y por primera vez en mi vida, observé más allá de tu rostro. La verdad, Gine, no sé cómo has hecho para mantenerte virgen entre tantos salvajes, teniendo una figura apetecible.

¿Por qué me hacías pensar así? No lo sé, pero hay impulsos que no se pueden controlar. Lo noté por las veces que te sonrojabas al hablarme y me dabas tus muestras de afecto. Ésas que hasta hoy me incomodan, mas no entraré en discusión. Te incluí en mis entrenamientos para no perder la costumbre: me gustaba verte en acción, agitando tu cola. Esa mirada furiosa, tu aroma…

¡Rayos! ¡Sí que me faltaba sexo! Para un saiyajin, la abstinencia no es buena; pero en este caso, se trataba de ti. No podía mirarte o tocarte de esa forma, por más que mi cuerpo respondiera. Tuve la misma sensación que hace un año, cuando Toma me preguntó por tu entrenamiento, y me alejé por segunda vez. Fue cuestión de unos días, entre tabernas y algunas mujeres bien dispuestas. Sólo que esa vez, no conté con un detalle: viniste a hablar conmigo, reclamaste muchas cosas. Tu ímpetu me provocó y no me pude contener.

Hay cosas en las que soy demasiado reservado. Pero Gine… ¡demonios, Gine! ¡Cuánto lo disfruté! ¡Era todo, simplemente todo! El olor de tu piel, tus movimientos ondulantes, tus enormes atributos, tus gritos mientras te poseía. Sí, efectivamente, me deshice de tu integridad con mucho cuidado. Soy un experto complaciendo a una mujer, pero esa noche recibí algo distinto: eran tus caricias, tus besos y frases tan raras, que podía continuar hasta el otro día sin cansarme.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, nunca te dije nada. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo en que te usara para mi satisfacción, ¡y se te ocurrió hablar! ¿Sentimientos? ¡Eso es tan indigno en un saiyajin! Me enfurecí con tu absurda _confesión de amor_ , quería liberarme de ti, hasta que me dijiste que esperabas un hijo mío.

Entré en shock. No dudé de mi paternidad, no quería comprometerme. No tenía el valor de recriminar tu descuido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Fue una noticia inesperada y atiné a hacer lo mismo que la mayoría: huir. ¿Qué podías esperar de mí? ¡No soy un hombre de familia, y mucho menos criaría mocosos! Me separé de ti con la siguiente misión. Me prometí no volver a verte, aunque el recuerdo de tu llanto se mezclaba con mis pesadillas.

Eres una bruja, Gine. ¡Una bruja! Porque me hiciste volver. Otra vez, en aquella aldea, como nuestro primer reencuentro. Habías recuperado tu sonrisa, tenías tu barriga crecida. Estabas feliz… y me sentí muy avergonzado. Tú debes saber más de estas ridiculeces, porque te invoqué en silencio y volteaste, soltando el pedazo de carne que cargabas. No dijimos nada, como siempre. Noté muy tarde que me había acercado a ti, para luego abrazarte con fuerza. Juré no separarme más de ti. Ahora puedo aceptarlo: te extrañé.

Parece que los años han pasado muy rápido. Fuiste a vivir a mi casa, afianzamos nuestra relación de pareja y continué mi negocio en las purgas. Podría decir que me ablandaste: siempre te preocupas por mí, ya no me siento tan mal cuando me abrazas y muchas veces te retribuyo igual, sin vergüenza. Poco después nació nuestro primer hijo, al que llamamos Raditz. Un niño muy fuerte y capaz. Apenas tiene cinco años y es muy diestro en batalla, ¡hasta acompañó al príncipe Vegeta en sus primeras misiones! Y por si fuera poco, me diste una nueva noticia: estabas embarazada otra vez.

Gine, no sé qué decir. Llevo toda la noche pensando, como nunca lo he hecho. Recordando lo que inició como un disgusto y ahora se ha convertido en una unión singular. ¿Si imaginé pasar esto? No, para nada. Creo que entre nosotros, siempre funciona lo imprevisto.

—¿Sigues despierto? —la voz de Gine me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué te has levantado?

—No lo sé —Gine retozó en nuestra cama—. Me pareció escucharte hablar.

—Estás loca —le sonreí.

—Deberías descansar, Bardock. Mañana tienes misión.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —torcí los labios— Después de todo, dormiré en la nave por una semana.

—Y saldrás de casa con un ánimo insoportable.

—¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo? —la abracé.

—Ya me conoces —sonrió, sonrojada.

—No te preocupes por mí —acaricié su rostro—. Duerme, por el bebé…

—Está bien…

No me cuestionas y veo tus párpados cerrarse, mientras suspiras. Sólo acaricio tu cabello y siento tu respiración. Apenas se nota el pequeño ser que llevas en el vientre y esta vez lo veré crecer. Trataré de enmendar mi error con esta criatura, bajo la única condición de que sea tan fuerte como su hermano. Cielos, Gine: ¡serías capaz de matarme, si mando a nuestro hijo a otro planeta! Mejor no pensaré en eso: pronto amanecerá, no quiero perderme ningún detalle tuyo.

Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas. Antes, un guerrero solitario. Ahora, un esposo y padre de familia. ¿Los demás me ven raro, junto a ti? Sí, los he oído muchas veces. ¿Me importan sus comentarios? No, y por mí que se vayan al infierno. ¿Es bueno haber cambiado? En parte. ¿Lo viviría todo de nuevo? Sin duda. Con todo el ir y venir, los buenos momentos y problemas. Sí, me gustaría.

Sólo por ti, Gine. Aunque jamás te lo diga con palabras…

**FIN POV Bardock.**

—/—/—/—

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! ¡Les traigo un nuevo fic! Quiero aprovechar el tiempo de inspiración, antes de comenzar mi nuevo empleo en un colegio, porque después, ya no tendré tiempo. Al menos, por esta semana, hasta que me adecúe al régimen :3

Por ahora, quiero deleitarlos con una nueva historia de Bardock y Gine; esta vez, bajo la perspectiva del guerrero saiyajin, que opina sobre su relación con la mamá de Gokú y Raditz. Es la primera vez que me arriesgo a escribir algo neto sobre él, sobre todo por su carácter (es por ese dilema de serle fiel tanto al especial de Bardock como al manga _Dragon Ball Minus_ ). De todas formas, espero sus opiniones al respecto :D

¡Espero que les guste mucho, hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
